


Old Places but New Times

by 17angelsprings



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, John's house isn't accurate since I've written this before his house was revealed, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: Original comic belongs to uru-chan bless her~All characters in the work are depicted as at least 18 years of age.So, what happens when John and Sera are left to their own devices at John's dad's house?





	1. Home Alone

For this day, it was just John and Sera alone in John's father's house since the house's owner left for work plus additional errands to run. That gave them all the time they needed to act on what they intended to do. So, Sera pushed John onto the soft, lime-green sofa in the middle of the living room. She climbed onto the armrest and embraced her raven-haired lover, who was lying flat on his back on the sofa. John did not hesitate to return this closeness of arms.

Hungry for the taste of skin, Sera pecked on John's jawline then started lining kisses on his neck.

"Mmmph, Sera! But there's someplace you forgot to kiss first."

After this sudden realization, Sera detached her lips from John's neck and relocated them to his lips. John pushed into her soft mouth and Sera responded with roughly the same amount of force. His tongue pressed itself against Sera's teeth as if waiting for the wonders on other side. Like answering divine prayer, Sera complied to give begging John more access to her mouth. In turn, she engulfed more of John's mouth to explore. His excitement spiked up as he felt the gritting edge of Sera's teeth whiling intending to intertwine upon Sera's tongue with his own.

Scents accumulated from throughout the day filled each person's nostrils. These sweet, flirtatious smells seemed so perfectly made for each other, and bring on more desire to John and Sera. As they kissed deeper, they each opened their eyes a little. Inside each iris resides a tinge of lust that continues to grow, slowly, then all at once. 

Eventually, John and Sera broke off their kiss, their lips still connected by a line of saliva. John grunted in slight discomfort.

"Sera, we should continue somewhere else. Frankly, I'm getting quite uncomfortable here."

"Okay, John. Where do you want to go?"

Sera slid off onto the floor as John sat up. Then, John proceeded to swing one leg then the other onto the ground. He followed up by standing, taking Sera's hand, and leading her to and up the stairs.

They continued along a short hallway that contained a few doors firmly shut. Between the doors, there were framed photos of John and his family doing various things together: going to the beach, picnicking at a park, hiking in a forest, and so much more. John at that time in his youth, smiled serenely at the camera. Sera stopped in her tracks and turned her head to view these photos. John, who noticed the tug in his palm, also stopped. 

"Heh. Why am I surprised that you were this adorable even back then?"

Sera let out a small giggle as John complemented the moment with slightly reddening cheeks and shy eyes.

"C'mon, John. You know this was going to happen eventually."

"Hmmph. Now that you've seen all this, you better show me your childhood, too."

"Deal."

Once they reached the door of John's choice, he turned its knob and pushed it wide enough to make a gap big enough to easily fit a person through. He then gestured Sera to go inside. 


	2. A Bit of Teasing

Sera, feeling the pure, plush flooring beneath her feet, stood in awe at all the various shades of blue populating John's room. The walls were tinged with a light-grayish-blue. The curtains hanging over the window and the bed's blankets were rich with sapphire hues, although a bit muted from years of existence. The cobalt rug in front of John's bed encompassed a couple of canary-yellow striped running across it.

"Sera?"

"Oh. Sorry, John. I was just spacing out."

John smiled as he could read the curiosity from Sera'a face. Then, Sera takes his hand in her's, and rushes over to the bed. She plopped down on the bed, which John followed, still holding hands.

"This brings back a lot of memories."

"It smells just like you, John."

"Oh. I'm sorry, does it bother you?"

"Not at all! This is perfect!"

John and Sera lifted their heads from the sheets and gazed head-on at each other. Each eye previously filled with lust many minutes ago instead gave way to calmness and serenity. 

Suddenly, Sera snatched John's shoulders and pushed him further onto the bed. He was on his back once again. Shortly after, she embraced him as he did on the sofa before, her head snuggling up in his chest. John buried his head in her shoulder in response. 

"So, Sera."

"Yes, John?"

"Shall we continue?"

"Of course."

Sera slid a hand onto John's cheek, and pulled their faces together for a kiss. Almost immediately, Sera clenched onto John's lower lip with her teeth.

"Going fast now, aren't we, Sera?"

"Mmmn, John."

John gripped Sera's waist and slid one hand under her shirt. Skin that is soft and smooth for the most part was all he needed to feel for that moment. They broke the kiss to give sly and playful smiles and loving gazes at each other at the same time. Each pair of eyes was expressed perfect seductiveness, which made each person only more alluring to each other. John loosened his grip on Sera's waist. Then, Sera clutched one side of John's chin and slipped her index finger into his mouth. He closed his lips around it and started sucking and licking. Sera gazed down at the sight beneath her for a calm moment. At first, her face contorted into a frustrated ponder, but smiled mischievously just seconds later.

"Hmmn. I realize now what's missing from this show you're putting on for me."

John looked up at Sera with his burnt-gold eyes that seemed to be rich with innocence. But what a fa _ç_ ade Sera knew it was, and she pierced through John's pupils with her own eyes to let him know she knew how to read him better these days. Nevertheless, Sera's cheeks turned an arousing red to compare with her sadistic, icy-blue irises. 

"Yes, this will do. I will make you suffer- in pleasure. A bit paradoxical isn't it, John?"

"Go ahead, Sera. I'm ready."

Then in one swift motion, Sera's hand pounced on John's hardening crotch. John gasped at Sera's rapidness. Then, his gasps turned into low moans as Sera rubbed John through his pants. These chills of pleasure caused John to shake slightly, as if he is powerless under her touch.

"So sensitive, aren't you?"

"Mmmmnph!"

"It's quite adorable actually. I should expect no less than that considering how easily horror movies frighten you."

"Mmmmn."

"Do you want more, John?"

John nodded his head and clasped onto the bed sheets in anticipation for what was going to come. However, Sera removed her fingers from his face and her hand from his hardening dick. John immediately sat up with a surprised look on his face. Sera smirked and let out a small chuckle at this reaction she got. John crossed his arms as one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. He turned his head slightly to the right, breaking eye contact with Sera as his cheeks glow a bit of pink.

"So I guess that you find this funny then, huh?"

Sera kept on giggling.

"Then as compensation, how about you take off your clothes?"

Sera stopped laughing, trying a feign a slightly offended look and confused look on her face.

"Well just half of your clothes anyway."

"Which half."

"Preferably the bottom."

"Oh my~ What are you going to do?"

"You'll see in a bit."


	3. Payback

Hastily, Sera removed her socks and her shorts. She started slipping her panties off.

"Wait, you can keep that on for now. I'll take that off for you."

"Oh my~ You have the honors, John."

"Are you ready, Sera."

"Go ahead. I'm all your's."

John pulled Sera lifted Sera by the waist and set her down so that she was lying on her back, with him hovering over her. He stared down at her with his intense golden eyes and formed a little smirk on his face. With one hand, he pulled Sera's lacy white panties down her legs until they were completely off her body. Then, he tossed them aside into where her socks and shorts were starting to pile.

His lips attacked her inner thigh, possibly leaving lasting marks. Not that it mattered since those marks would be in such obscure places. John slipped one hand under her shirt caressed her stomach, earning a mild grunt of pleasure from Sera. The other hand started tracing its way in her thigh, heading closer and closer towards her clit. John stopped moving his finger just before it and her clit could touch. He sat up and motioned Sera to do the same. John grabbed Sera's shirt and lifted it up, and she grabbed the shirt to remove it herself. The shirt was thrown into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Sera's bra was unlike her panties, solid-black and lacking lace of any sorts. Nevertheless, John found its contrast against her skin very fascinating. 

"Hmmmn."

"What is it, John?"

"I just wanted a quick look."

"So this what that's about?"

"Well, I think I'm just going to go back to what I was just about to do."

John lifted both of Sera's legs onto his shoulders, then leaned down himself until he was eye-level with her center. Quickly enough, his fingers dashed for her clit and they started circling around it. Sera bit her lower lip as she moaned audibly. John flashed a playful smile and his fingers circle faster. 

Eventually, John removed his fingers from Sera's clit as he reached down into one of his pockets. After a bit of a struggle, he managed to fish out his wallet, and opened it up and picked out a small plastic bag with a round rubbery object inside. He shoved it along with his wallet back down his pocket, and creeped a hand along Sera's thigh once again. First, John rubbed the inside of her outer labia, and then the clitoris. He gave it a little twist that made Sera yelp in pleasure. Afterwards, he slowly inserted one finger into her vaginal hole.

"Are you ready for what's to come, Sera~"

"I can't wait to see what you have planned, John~"

John then proceeded to pump his finger inside of Sera's warm core. Within a short amount of time, he slipped another finger in and started thrusting them both inside her. The more she gasped and moaned, the more speed and intensity he put into his motions. John's free hand massaged all the hickies he left on Sera's thigh earlier.

Without warning, he pulled both of his fingers out and slipped their accompanying hand into the pocket where he had the plastic bag in. He ripped the bag open with his teeth all the while looking down on Sera with a lustful gaze. She shivered as she heard the satisfying rip forecasting all of his future intentions. John unrolled the condom and sliced off the ends of it with simply his fingernails. He flattened his new dental dam on right on her sex. Soon enough, John looked at Sera intently while licking his lips before his face disappeared between her legs. Sera felt the heat coming from John's tongue against the dental dam multiplying with her own warming core. Her breathing was getting heavier by the second since John's loving mouth just knew where to hit her. Well, it's not the first time he could touch upon these nerves either. Minutes passed, and Sera's legs were trembling, but that was also when she could feel John's lips leave her and the rubber peeling off. 

Sera looked up at her John in confusion and slight disappointment. Oh right. Now she remembered how she teased him earlier, and how unexpected that was to him.

"Surprised, weren't you, Sera?"

"Tch."

"Consider it my repayment for the little trick you pulled on me earlier."

Sera sat up, and pecked John on the cheek while briefly running a hand through his hair. John kissed her forehead in return.

"We're even now, John. So why don't we stop playing around and get right into it?"

"Agreed."

"Hmmn. But first, you should take your clothes are off. 100%. And I'll toss this bra aside as well to make it equal."


	4. Down Right to It

Sera wasted no time unclipping her bra and hurling it across the room, which was much far off from the rest of the clothes.

John reached for his wallet once again and pulled out another plastic bag. He placed the bag next to Sera as removed his shirt and tossed it in the clothing pile. Then, John unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans before throwing the both of them to the side. He hooked his fingers underneath the band of his boxers then hastily slipped them down onto the floor. John ripped open the bag with his teeth in the same manner. Sera bit her lip as the pleasant ripping sound purred through her ears. 

John rolled the condom over his erect length with minimal difficulty. After that, he positioned his cock right next to her entrance. He rubbed it against her entrance for several seconds, making Sera moan and whimper from the anticipation. 

"J-John. Please."

"Please what, Sera~"

"Please put i-it in."

Slowly but surely, John's dick slipped inside of Sera. He moved both of Sera's legs down from his shoulders to where his waist was. 

"You can move now, John."

Without hesitation, he motioned his hips forward and backward and Sera followed suite. She relaxed as John's cock moved in and out of her so easily combined with his hands wandering on her body. He felt up her hips, waist, making her shiver ever so lightly under his touch. As John's hands approached her breasts, Sera's breathing started becoming heavier. He leaned his head more towards her neck bit down on the skin there. She cried out her delight from having John's lips and teeth touch her in such a way. John's hands suddenly jumped right on her breasts and started massaging them. His fingers at first felt each breast up and down thoroughly then they made circles around the nipples. He swore he could hear Sera's moans getting louder by the minute- or even less than that.

Sera's unoccupied hands suddenly become occupied with holding onto John's cheeks, and then pulling his face into her own. Naturally, they locked lips. And so, Sera had let out a muffled groan of pleasure into John, and he reciprocated. Then, they broke off, just to repeat this cycle of kisses. She ran one hand through his hair, from which its softness pleased Sera even more. John let one hand wander off of a breast and instead into her silky, magenta locks. The other hand continued entertaining her chest, now switching off from one breast to the other at times. It gave very intense feel ups and twisted the nipples. The never-ceasing stimulation produced even more moaning out of Sera's mouth and tinkled her core to the point where she was on the edge. John had also come to realization of all the pressure building up within him.

"Sera, I'm about to-"

"I'm about to as well!"

John stopped moving his hips as did Sera. The core of each person stayed still for a moment then all at once released the tension that had been collecting inside.

"Ahhh, John~"

"Sera~"

Pure bliss washed over their minds and instinct caused them to kiss so passionately. Everything was perfectly in place and nothing could come in between them. John collapsed on top of Sera when they both finished riding out their orgasms. Sera buried her face in his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. John slinked his own arms above her waist and pecked her on the cheek. He rolled onto his side and embraced Sera tightly. After hugging her, John and Sera were staring at each other intently with peaceful smiles brightening the room.

"Sera, do you know how much I love you?"

"Yeah, and do you know how much I love you?"

John did not answer, but he simply clasped Sera's hand in his own. Sera responded to the gesture by wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and kissing him.

"It's pretty late. Dad will be home pretty soon."

"Yeah, I figured. But I can clean up this mess pretty easily. So let's just cuddle for now."

"Agreed."

And the two of them felt calm in each other's company, but not without still listening to the sounds around them for any indication that William has unlocked the front door. 


End file.
